


Two different kinds of idiots but still the same (or: The magical matchmaker)

by Mother_of_Pearl



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Deadpool - Freeform, Deadpool is unexpectedly romantic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe, Mostly Fluff, Peter Parker is a nerd, Romantic Fluff, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Stan Lee Cameo, Those two are so goddamn stupid, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unicorns, but I still love them, it's basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Pearl/pseuds/Mother_of_Pearl
Summary: Peter finally asked his secret crush out on a date and tells his friend DP about it. But why the Fuck is he getting all jealous when Deadpool exclaims he had gotten asked out as well?Prepare for idiots in love, who ask each other out, without realizing who they actually asked out.The main plot is finished in 2 chapters, the third is kind of a fluffy after story.Lots of fluff and feelings, so bring your cushions and some chocolate. x3





	1. The first snowflake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakuya_Serenity_Kira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this spideypool FF. It's only my second time writing about those two, so pls be easy on me...  
> Sorry for writing mistakes, english is not my native language.  
> And yes, I'm a bit early regarding christmas, but I couldn't resist! <3

"Spidey! Spidey-Pie! Spidey-Darling!"  
  
Joyful shouts broke the silence of the starry night. Spider-Man sat on his favorite rooftop and dangled his legs over the edge, watching the yellow christmas lights everywhere and the cars that drove in the streets beneath him within the middle of the night, waiting for the first promised snowflakes to fall. He turned around and saw the tall troublemaker in the red and black suit jumping towards him, like a child who just got a way too expensive candy cotton after begging for it for hours.  
  
"Hey, DP. I've been waiting for you for almost half an hour. Where have you been that long? Im freezing to death and the tacos have gone cold already." Slight annoyance was audible in Spider-Mans muffled voice as he spoke through the fabric of his suit, yet he was happy to meet his part-time companion again. He had something to tell to him and he couldn't wait for his friend to hear the good news. Little clouds from his breathing vanished in the icy air.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, sweetums. There was a old lady stuck in a christmas tree and her fluffy-puffy cat was soooo worried about her, so I had to step in and rescue the poor unfortunate soul from her sorrowful fate. You know, friendly neighbourhood Deadpool and so on."  
The Merc with the mouth tried to excuse himself while dancing towards him. His guns hung heavy on his belt and his Katanas swung around as he pirouetted and seated himself beside the younger man, almost stumbling over his own feet as he tried to impress his friend.  
  
"I'm not buying that cheap excuse of a fairy tale, asshole." The young Spider-Man laughed at the sight of Deadpool trying to imitate a ballerina and while chuckling he shook his head. As the other man finally sat down on the edge beside him, Peter pushed his mask up to his nose and gestured DP to dig in. They never spoke with their masks up, since it would reveal their natural voices, being incognito was more to their mutual liking. The paper bag between them was filled with almost cold tacos but neither of them cared. The younger one pulled two bottles of ice cold coke out of his blue backpack behind him and gave one to his companion who still struggled with his mask. As DP finally managed to get the fabric of his mouth he didn't hesitate one second and bit right into the Mexican fast-food. Peter, a.k.a. our beloved Spider-Man, got himself one of the less spicy tacos and watched his friends profile as he gobbled up his late night dinner. In the dim light he saw the faint outlines of the scars that stretched over the pale skin of Deadpool's chin as he swallowed his food. He always wondered where he got those, but he never dared to ask. It seemed to be a delicate topic for his friend. Both guys enjoyed the silence and darkness of the night and without talking, just eating beside each other, they got lost in their own thoughts, talking could wait until they finished eating, they were starving. Peter's mind went back to his very first meeting with Deadpool, while his big brown eyes behind his mask traced the patterns of scar tissue on his friends jawline...  
  
  
_Spider-Man had met the Merc with the mouth about almost a year ago. He had been on a rather random routine patrol and stumbled into a very bloody fight, his spider senses tingling like crazy. Two of New York's most dangerous gangs had been fighting in the dark alleys at the edge of their territories. Peter had tried to get the civilians out of the fighting zone and out of the blue there had been a red ninja unarming and slicing up the Yakuza bosses errand boys. Most probably by mere chance, the ex-soldier had rescued Spider-Man's life and as things came together the two red dressed men started to hang out on rooftops, sharing some food from time to time. Though Peter knew the pool-guy for almost 12 months, he had never seen his face without the mask, neither had the Merc told him his real name. Well, Peter hadn't revealed his identity to him as well, so they were kind of even. Though sometimes Peter wondered if their weird relationship already counted as friendship. Having the weirdo as his friend did have a nice sound to it._

  
Peter swallowed his last bite of taco and took a sip of the freezing coke. He could feel the cold fluid run down his throat. He shuddered. While Pool was still eating, Peter cleared his throat from the numbness, pulled his mask back down and a big smile appeared on his face beneath the fabric as he thought about what he was about to tell his co-worker.  
  
"DP, are you listening? I have to tell you something really awesome that happened today!" He began, not waiting for a response and as he spoke, he felt a light warmth creeping up his cheeks, against the cold air. "You remember that one person I told you about? At Stans' Stop'n'Shop in queens a few weeks ago?"  
Peter was fidget and he shoved his hands under his thighs to stop his fingers from doing unnecessary things.

  
Peter had a crush. It might sound pathetic, talking about that matter to an obviously insane murderer who had to write descriptions on his guns about which end was supposed to point towards the enemy, but despite Deadpool, Peter had no one who would listen to such things without laughing about him, as he was a complete Nerd.  
Gwen, his friend from High school, was studying for her master thesis abroad and Harry, Peters friend since childhood, was busy, managing Oscorb as the new CEO in Washington DC. Therefore Deadpool had been there for him, even though they had some difficulties getting along in the beginning. Still, listening to his complaints about college and the part time job at the daily bugle, eating fast food together, rambling about the new Star Wars triology and promising to beat the shit out of Flash whenever the asshole stole his studying supplies. All in all, Deadpool was a good friend. In return Peter had been helping him to become a better man, guiding him at their missions together, spending time with him, since he seemed to be a lonely person behind his mask, his stupid jokes and dirty comments, to learn to get along with White and Yellow, though he still wasn't sure wether Deadpool could really hear them or was just making that story up in order to have someone to talk to on missions.  
Yes, all in all they seemed to be good friends by now.

  
The merc licked his gloved fingers and after finishing the bottle of coke at once, he pulled his own mask back on point while young Spider-Man was waiting beside him, to finally get a response from him. Amused he turned around to have a better look at the youngster, who was obviously nervous, and stuffed the leftover tacos in the pouches on his belt.  
  
"Yeah I do remember that story, I'm not that old yet. You kept rambling about that for almost a month. And judging by your giggly-girly behaviour I'm figuring that the chick finally spoke to you, am I right? Of course I'm right. I know that I'm right. So what's she lookin' like? Big boobs, I hope. Long hair? Glasses? Nope, no glasses with boobs. Wait! Oh holy chimichanga, I hope she's not a trap?! Spidey-Pie please tell your favorite uncle DP that she's not a trap!" He dramatically threw his hands in the dark sky just to grab Peter's shoulders and started to shake the boy as he went with his overboarding fantasy and maybe a slight bit of sincere concern about his friend's innocence being stolen by a foreigner.  
  
"Quit it, Pool!"  
Peter freed himself from the man's grasp, his neck hurt from the shaking and a small hit, well-placed at Deadpools apparently empty head, finally shut the blabbermouth up.  
  
"Ouchieee! Spidey-Pie, why did you hit an old man? I thought you were a saint!?"  
  
"Because you're an godforsaken idiot." Peter scolded him, massaging his neck, though he couldn't restraint a small chuckle at the others overbearing behaviour. Deadpool might be a mercenary, slightly insane and surely not blessed with common sense but he proved himself to be caring and a good listener once you managed to shut him up.  
"They're not a trap. You've been reading weird Manga again, haven't you?"  
  
"I'm pretty damn sure that Sailor Moon and Son Goku are banging."  
  
"What?"  
  
"And Light Yagami is gay, can't fool my professional eyes."  
  
"This is getting out of hand, back to the topic!" Peter broke through his companions rambling, forming a Time Out sign with his hands. "What I wanted to tell you, before you interrupted me-"  
  
"Wanna bet, Eren Jaeger is a titan shifter? I've only watched the first episode but that's sooo obvious, even blind Al would notice that. "  
  
"-is that I'm going on a date tomorrow and I'm super nervous right now because I've got no idea how to act or even what to wear in order not to embarrass myself to death."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Wait, what?" Deadpool looked so perfectly dumbfounded even through his mask, Peter wished he had his camera with him. He bit his tongue, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Me. Going on a date. With the not-trap I told you about." He explained like he was talking to a four-year old. "Also me. Going on a date. With no clue, what to wear or to react."  
  
"Oh my gawd, my baby boy is becoming an adult." Deadpool whispered dramatically with his hands on his cheeks, feigning shock. Then he threw his arms around Peter and pulled him into a tight hug, loudly declaring his feelings. "I'm so proud of you! Though I gotta admit I'll be lonely without you around. You gotta promise to patrol with me at least once or twice a week when you're not out and being all loveydovey with your chicksy-chick. Or uncle pool will be crying and maybe kill the wrong guy because my tears will make me blind, because you left me behind to die alone! Uhuuuu... You could also give me some pictures of your lovely bubble-butt so I will survive the cold air when everyone else is celebrating christmas and I'm all alone."  
  
"Deadpool..." Peter wheezed, not getting enough air because he was pressed to DP's board and muscular chest. "Can't. Breathe..."  
  
"Oh sorry, darling." He released the smaller man from his iron like grip, holding him at arm's length and his white eye slits fixated at Peter's face. He cleared his throat, desperately trying to sound serious as he spoke. "I'm happy for you, really really happy. Like seeing heart shaped balloons around you happy. And you should go with black jeans and don't forget to bring some kind of small gift for her, girls like that kind of gentleman-behaviour."  
  
Good thing Peter wore his mask, as he felt a bright red blush appearing on his cheeks that spread up to his ears and down his neck. Wow, that came unexpected. Now he felt a bit guilty for not telling Deadpool that his date clearly was not a girl...  
  
"Thanks, buddie." He said and he meant it, looking at the ground scratching his neck. "It means a lot to me."  
  
"Aww, you cutie-pie, being all ebarrassed now makes me all jealous of the woman which laid her hands on your bubble-butt. But you can rest assured," he slung his arm around Peter's shoulders and pulled him onto his chest while gesturing with his free hand wildly in the cold air. "Old uncle Pool got asked out by some beauty as well!"  
He cackled dirty and waited for Peter to catch up on his words.  
  
It took Peter a few seconds to understand what the Merc just said, his brain processing slowly, probably due to the cold. He felt a small sting in his chest, unsure how to interpret the pain, he shoved it to the back of his mind and hastily tried to sound as happy as his friend had sounded for him.  
  
"That's awesome! Wow. Cool, I guess. But, now we will be seeing each other even less..." his voice cracked a bit at the end of his sentence and he slapped himself in his mind for sounding so hurt, even though his friend shared his happy moment with him. "I mean, we could go to a double date, if you'd like to, but that might be a bit difficult without masks and such..." his voice died down, but Deadpool being Deadpool wether he didn't notice or didn't bother, Peter didn't know.  
  
The older man let go of his shoulder an pulled his bright pink Hello Kitty backpack into his lap and started rummaging in its depths while mumbling something incomprehensible more to himself than to Peter, who was still sitting beside him and having an inner fight with this strange feeling that had arisen in his chest.  
  
"Ha!" He shouted, making Peter jump in surprise as he was still deep in thoughts. With a proud grin, visible even through the fabric of his mask, Deadpool held a stuffed unicorn plush into Peter's face. He had to blink a few times into the sparkly white fur, the silver horn and the rainbow coloured short-cropped mane until he got what he was looking at. One could literally see the sparkling that surrounded the merc.  
  
"That's... a unicorn?" Peter tried half-heartedly.  
  
"That's not just a plain unicorn you ignorant pleb!" The older man exclaimed pouting, but Peter knew him way too good to buy his made up outrage. Chuckling he took the plush toy from his friend's hands and petted the white fur.  
  
"It's really cute. I'm sure your date will like it." A small smile appeared on Peter's face and he felt the blush returning to his cheeks. But the stinging pain in his chest killed it within seconds and a deep frown appeared on his face, fortunately hidden beneath his mask. His hands stopped petting the toy and he gave it back to his friend before he could notice Peter's strange behaviour.  
  
"Does it have a name?" He asked to distract Deadpool who had been watching him non-stop.  
  
His eyes lit up beneath the mask and he happily took in the opportunity to continue the conversation. "I knew you'd ask that. I gave her a very very super-duper special name! Only a genius like me could come up with that name!" He made a theatrical move with his arms. "I may now introduce you to her Highness Fluffles Waffles Venom Wilson Her Fluffiness The Second!"  
  
"... did you seriously name her _Venom_?"  
  
"Yeah that's your ex, right? I like him, we had a thing once and he was pretty cool, though not a thingy-thing, just a thing. Don't think something like that about me, I wouldn't dare to have a thingy-thing with your ex that would be really unethical even for me and you know I have no morals most of the time, so no thingy-thing-thing."  
  
Peter had a hard time deciding what to do. Facepalming himself or punching Deadpool in his goddamn, stupid mouth. Could someone explain to him, why he had been jealous of Deadpools date tomorrow?  
Damn, now had thought of that again. By the way, when did his brain decide that nerve wracking feeling in his chest was jealousy?  
  
After a few heartbeats of silence filled with constant staring at each other, a week laugh escaped Peter. He shook his head and slowly got up from the cold stone ground of the rooftop. His ass was deep-frozen by now and slowly but steady he grew tired. It was about 3 in the morning after all.  
  
"You're completely crazy, you know that?" A sigh escaped him as he stood there on the edge, rubbing his cold hands. Deadpool still sat there with the unicorn in his lap and a strange expression of sadness and something else showing on his mask. "Well, I'll be on my way. I guess if everything works out for both of us tomorrow we won't be seeing each other that often from now on." He bent down, grabbing the empty paper bag and coke bottles, shoved them into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." The merc agreed. His black gloved hands stroked the plush toy absentmindedly while his eyes were fixated on Peter's slim figure, clearly visible against the dark sky, enlightened by the billions of Christmas lights beneath them. Peter wasn't sure how to interpret the slightly disappointed undertone is his friends normally joyful voice. It hurt to look at him sitting there, the cheesy unicorn in his arms and small clouds of his breathing vanishing in the cold air.  
About a minute had passed until Peter broke through the awkward silence that had spread between them. The pain in his chest became stronger with every breath he took. The happy feeling that originally filled his mind about the date tomorrow became dull and dim, like a chain of lights under a heavy snow cover in the night before Christmas.  
  
"Do me the favour and stay the good guy you are, okay?" Peter smiled. There was a melancholic feeling to it.  
  
"I'll try my very hardest, sensei." The older man smiled beneath his mask. "You take care of that beautiful ass of yours. And bang the chick for me!"  
  
"You're a dick-head, DP." Peter laughed and shot a web to the next building.  
  
"I know, web-head." The merc grinned smugly.  
  
And as the first snow flake fell from the dark sky, Peter swung through the skyscraper valleys. The ice cold air filled his lungs, making his toes and fingers numb, yet his chest and cheeks were hot and flustered by the ups and downs of the whirlwind of emotions inside of him.


	2. Kiss under the Mistletoe

Big and fluffy snow flakes fell from the darkening sky and it seemed, as if the clouds were planning to cover everything and everyone in white cotton wool. Peter's breath formed clouds that vanished within seconds in the ice cold air. His hands were stuffed deep in the pockets of his parka, his stiff fingers clutched the small present with the cheesy wrapping paper, he had bought this morning.

Shivers shook his figure. He definitely needed a new coat. The fake fur on the inside was shabby and he was freezing, even though he also wore the warm cap he bought the other day. The big red scarf his aunt had given him last year was slung a dozen times around his slim neck, only his nose was poking out. The snow flakes gathered on his shoulders and head and he slowly went to the small shop where he was supposed to meet his date. Deep in thoughts he looked around at the sidewalk, his steps muffled by the snow. Everything seemed as if it was covered with candy cotton. The people that crossed his way carried big paper and plastic bags, probably filled with presents for their family and friends. On the other side of the street some children were building a snowman in the middle of the pavement and the faint sound of “Jingle Bells” was audible every time the huge glass doors of the shopping mall to his left opened. The poor student dressed in a way too big Santa costume in front of it smiled weakly, as a little girl stood in front of him, with her big eyes fixated on his enormous white fake beard.  
Peter averted his eyes as the girl started to cry out of fear of the costumed man and ran to her mother.  
  
Christmas was already next week and he still hadn't bought a present for Harry. What was he supposed to give to the heir of a multi-million dollar company? He had racked his brain for weeks. MJ was easy going and his aunt as well. He had bought their presents at the beginning of December. But for now, Harry had to wait until tomorrow. Because with every step he took, his thoughts trailed off and towards his date he was about to meet. Grinning into his scarf like an idiot, a warm feeling started to spread in his chest and his already red cheeks became even more pink. The nice feeling melted his frozen fingertips. Even the snowploughs, which desperately tried to clear the streets of the knee high snow and shoved the frozen water over his feet as he walked on the sidelines, didn't bother him. He nuzzled his cold chin and nose into the fluffy texture. Christmas presents could wait. Today was special.  
  
With his head in the clouds, he walked across the street, but his gaze suddenly fell upon an enormous -no, rather call it giant- unicorn plush that sat in the glass front of the toy store he was walking by. Absentmindedly he slowed down. A sudden stinging pain shot through his heart as he stood and stared, wide eyed. His thoughts got pulled back to last night and in front of his inner eye he saw his slightly weird but dear friend sitting on the dark edge of a high building. A colourful unicorn plush in his arms, empty bottles and paper bags laying around him and a lonely look in the white eye slits of his mask, as the first snow flakes fell upon him, melting slowly on his slumped figure.

Peter's fingertips and toes grew cold again, his eyes stung in the icy air, as he stood and stared. And stared. Until he remembered to blink. Doing so, he hastily tried to clear his thoughts. But it didn't help.

He saw Deadpool sitting on their favourite rooftop, dangling his legs over the edge and his idiotic grin visible through his patched up mask. Guilty, Peter averted his eyes from the plush toy and shook his head in the futile attempt to get the pictures out of his mind. Shapeless emotions crawled all over his skin into his system and he had to gather lots of willpower to force himself to start walking again, straight to his original destination. He had a plan. He had a goal. He had to pull through.

But, why was he having such weird, mixed up feelings? Why was he thinking about the idiot DP? Why did his feet slow down with every heartbeat?

Did he really want to go out with a stranger? Did he really think a stranger would go out with him? Did he really think that?

Laughing about stupid jokes. Sharing cheap junk food. Talking all night long. Depending on each other. Trusting each other. Needing each other. Feeling safe with each other. Those were feelings he had experienced with his slightly strange companion. He had lost count, how often he got his ass rescued, had lost count of their meals, their patrolling together, the nights he had fallen asleep, leaning against broad shoulders while listening to a hummed version of the Pina Colada song.

His gaze glued to the ground, Peter kept on walking. But with every step he took, his determination crumbled to tiny pieces and before his head even caught up with the decision his gut feeling had made, he bumped straight into a wall of solid flesh. Surprised by the sudden impact and still deep in thoughts, he lost his balance on the ice on the pavement. Falling backwards an unmanly yelp escaped him. Prepared for an embarrassing landing on his ass in public, all air left his lungs as a muscular arm instantly wrapped around his slender waist and stopped his fall.

“Easy there, youngling. I know I'm a sex god, but you don't have to bow.”

A rough voice greeted him, the obscene pick up line dancing easy on the others lips, without the slightest hint of holding back the words that made Peter's ears go pink underneath his hat.

The young man's eyes followed the arm that still held him mid-air, leading to broad shoulders, a muscular neck and ending in a cheeky teeth showing grin, plastered all over a scarred face. Crystal blue eyes sparkled with childlike joy over his helpless guest in his arms.

Peter gasped as reality hit him like wrecking ball.

He officially had just run into his date like a blind hen, making the most embarrassing appearance that was even possible. After a few heartbeats of staring, he computed to himself, that it was about time to close his mouth, that still shaped a perfect “o”. Clearing his throat he squirmed in the man's embrace to get a hold of himself.

Fortunately the taller guy noticed his fidgeting and interpreted it just the right way, so he let got of Peter's smaller figure as soon as he managed to stand properly on the icy ground. An awkward silence started to spread, as Peter tried to take in the image in front of him.

Heavy biker boots -probably older than the oldest pair of shoes his aunt owned, and she owned lots of shoes- were stained by salty meltwater. Ragged jeans. A black sweater with the hood up, to shelter the scarred skin beneath against the cold. And last but not least, a dark leather jacket, probably just as old as the boots. To kill the rather ratty but kind of cool appearance, a pink backpack hung from the tall man's shoulders. But Peter was way too nervous slash embarrassed to notice the suspicious picture that was printed on the back of it.  
  
“I know, I'm being living proof of walking sexappeal, but you can stop staring now, 'kay, sweetums?”

The man in front of Peter decided to end their staring contest and Peter could feel how his ears went from pink to red and he had suppress the urge to turn around and instantly run away. Coughing, he tried to buy some time, thinking hurried about what he originally wanted to say.

“Um, hi… I mean… so sorry for bumping into you, that wasn't what I had planned, or rather said- … uh sorry, I'm a bit off, actually, because I was thinking weird things again and now I'm here and you're standing in front of me and I probably should stop talking, 'cause I'm getting the feeling that I'm totally creeping you out here and that's definitely not how a first date should be going, right? So, … what I wanted to say was-” Biting his tongue, Peter averted his eyes at the amused expression that was directed towards him and reached out his cold and slightly shaking hand.

“Sorry”, he mumbled into his scarf, staring at the ground. “I'm Peter.”

“Wade.” He got his answer. “Nice chitchat, by the way. Almost as good as mine.”

Peter cracked a lopsided smile and finally he dared to look up as he felt a calloused hand grabing his own. Scars and bumps were palpable on Wade's skin and it was slightly odd at first, but mainly it was warm. A warm feeling. Peter continued staring at their intertwined hands and a small chuckle escaped him. The redness from his ears had reached his cheeks and he felt them heating up against the cold air. Absentmindedly he nuzzled his chin into his scarf, deepening the warm feeling. He subconsciously felt the grip on his hand tighten and without further notice Wade pulled on his arm and he fell right over his own feet into the embrace, faster as he could step into action.  
Strong arms encircled him and just for as long as a heartbeat lasted he had the urge to fight them. But the warmth they emitted made him stay and he caught himself huddling up against it as a shiver ran down his spine, his arms tucked up between them.

“Sweet baby Jesus, Petey-Pie. Just looking at you freezing over there, makes me think of deep-fried fish sticks.”

Another blush crept on his cheeks, as Peter felt the deep rumble of Wade's voice echoing in his chest. “Uh… sorry, err, I mean thanks… I guess.” Peter mumbled with chattering teeth. A content hum answered him.

It must have been a weird sight. Two guys snuggled together standing at the dimly lit corner of Stan's Stop'n'Shop, while fluffy white snowflakes fluttered upon them. Peter couldn't have cared less. And so did Wade apparently.  
The faint scent of tobacco mixed with pizza tickled his nose, as Peter nestled his face against the black fabric of Wade's sweater. Another scent laid beneath it. It was kind of familiar. Red and black flashed in front of his inner eye. Blushing he grabbed the fabric of Wade's sweater and lifted his head, so he could look at Wade's face.

If you took a closer look at Wade's disfigured outer appearance, you were able to see so much more than what was visible at first sight. The small laughter lines at the corners of his ice blue eyes, that shone with joy, as if they had already seen the whole world. A muscular chest and broad shoulders, that looked like they were designed only for the purpose of snuggling onto. The deep scars all over his skin, every single one of them telling another story, every single one of them being unique.

Peter had been fascinated by the obvious hard life, Wade must have led and yet he never failed to smile and joke lighthearted with the old man Stan (the owner of Stan's Stop'nShop), whenever Peter happened to be at the small shop in Queens at the same time as Wade. _Gap Moe_ or something like that, had Deadpool called it, as Peter had told him about it for the first time...

“Fuck.” Did it escape Peter, as once again, his thoughts betrayed him. He started to shift uneasy in Wade's comforting embrace.

“Hey, what's wrong, Pete?” Wade's simple question shook Peter's composure and he stopped dead in his tracks, averting his eyes from Wade's surprised face. It took him a few seconds to form a decent answer in his head. Desperately trying to hide the troubled expression on his face, Peter chewed on his bottom lip, as he finally gathered the courage to free himself from Wade's loosened hug and look up into his eyes. Brown meeting blue, he opened his mouth to get the words out that were on the tip of his tongue.

“I… Uh… I think, I made a mistake, Wade. I'm so very sorry. Uh… It's not your fault, it's just, I think I realized something. I gotta go. It's not your fault, it's me being an idiot… I'm running away. I'm a coward. I wanted to ask you out for weeks now, and I finally did, but it's not what I was searching for. What I was looking for was right in front of me, but I didn't see it.” Looking up into crystal blue orbs, Peter poured out his heart to Wade, who listened to him without blinking even once. Nervously fiddling with the end of Aunt May's scarf, he awaited Wade's angry response, throwing insults at him.

But instead, Wade smiled at him with a sad expression darkening his usually bright eyes. Putting his calloused hands back in his pockets, he cleared his throat.

“Well, wouldn't be the first time, that I'm getting dumped at the first date… I can tell just by looking at you, that you wanna go.” He sniffed. Peter hoped it was from the cold and not from something completely different. “Wouldn't date myself either. So, go and get 'em.” Wade averted his gaze and tried to concentrate on scrunching a piece of ice on the pavement with the tip of his shoe. Peter still fiddled nervously with the end of his too long scarf. He opened his mouth to -he wasn't even sure what to do, maybe thank him?- thank Wade but Wade was faster than him.

“You owe me a pizza, if it works out. And burgers. And I'm not satisfied with take-out food.”

Grinning wide he hid his sad eyes. Peter couldn't look at him like that any longer. Without thinking twice, he hopped forward and slung his slender arms around Wade's neck, pulling him down a bit into a tight hug. Wade's surprised look went soft and his big hands found their way towards Peter's slim waist, caressing him softly. “It's no biggie. If you start being sentimental now, I'm gonna end up crying, so… I don't say that normally, but I guess you should go now.”

“Thanks, Wade.” Peter whispered into his ear, and he meant it.

Slowly he loosened his grip and let go of Wade. With a last smile and an apologizing look in his chocolate brown eyes he was about to turn away from Wade, when a strong hand grabbed his upper arm and he was gently forced to face him again.

A weird expression lingered in Wade's crystal blue eyes, which resembled the snow and ice around them so much, that Peter couldn't identify. With his mouth slightly open he stared at his face, so intense that another blush crept up Peter's cheeks. Faintly shaking his head, Wade started to stutter and suddenly he shoved an, at first un-identificable, tangle of suspiciously familiar white and rainbow colored fur, right into Peter's arms. Blinking down at the plush toy a few times, Peter's lips again formed a perfect “o”.

His brain was still working to catch up what just happened and meanwhile Wade had already started his rambling. “Sorry, maybe it's a bit girly, but I saw it the other day while thinking about what to get you as a present for the first date, ya know? And it looked at me with those big, teary doe eyes and I literally heard it cry out to me, like >Mama, don't leave me to die here!<” Wade continued, scratching his neck with his free hand that didn't hold on to Peter's arm, while a faint blush colored his cheeks. “And the next moment I stood in front of the store and the plushie sitting all satisfied in my backpack. Might have knocked over some kindergarten brats, but ya know Eat Or Be Eaten, right? I also gave her a name! Not something boring like Gertrude or Günther, who'd call a unicorn like that? I may now introduce you to Her Highness Fluffles Waffles Venom-”

“-Wilson Her Fluffiness The Second.” Peter interrupted him absentmindedly, still staring at the plushie in his hands. A few heartbeats passed and Peter could hear his blood rushing through his veins even though he felt as if his heart had stpped beating. Finally, he looked up again, a completely dumbfounded Wade in front of him, who had stopped in his tracks midway.

Silently opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, the only word Wade managed to say was a confused: “Spidey-Pie?”

And all Peter managed to answer was: “DP?”

 

 

 

What followed now, could be described as their very first marital argument…

Lots of questions, a bit of shouting, a short attempt of a fight, punches, insults, laughter, hugs and a smugly grinning unicorn plushie, and then Peter finally slung his arm around Wade's waist and Wade placed his arm around Peter's shoulders.

The starry night comforted the two men as they slowly walked down the icy pavement. Their figures snuggled together, their breathing forming little clouds above their heads and fluffy white snow flakes melting on Peter's way to big scarf, which was now slung around Wade's formerly exposed neck. Giggling teenage girls stared at them, as they walked past them arm in arm, with a sparkling unicorn between them. Completely unaware of their surroundings, they talked, laughed and pressed closer into each others warmth. Peter didn't let go of Fluffles even for one second.

Time flew by as Wade led Peter back to his apartment. Stopping at the threshold to unlock the front door, Peter spotted a mischievous sprig of mistletoe above them, while Wade was still hastily trying to find his keys. Laughing at the open invitation he hugged Fluffles a bit tighter, pressing the white fake fur to his chest. Carefully he reached out, his frozen fingers grabbing Wade's sweater and pulling him down.

And as Peter finally felt Wade's gentle lips on his own, the world around them became quiet and stood still for a few heartbeats. Drowning in the kiss, that slowly deepened, he felt Wades arms pulling him up into a tight embrace.

Suddenly Peter broke the kiss, laughing out loud. Confusion still visible in his blue eyes a grin sneaked onto Wade's face.

“What's wrong, sweetums? What's so funny, let uncle Wade laugh as well.”

Peter's grin softened as he felt the heat radiating from Wade's body and snuggled a bit closer. All of his doubts, all of his insecurities, all of his worries had vanished, the moment he got to know, who Wade was. Sure, being in a relationship with Deadpool was a bit risky, maybe even insane to say the least. But being with Wade was like coming home. Coming home to a home he didn't know he had. But that was way too sappy to admit aloud.

“Nothing. I just thought it was completely useless being jealous of a stuffed toy.” Peter whispered into Wade's lips.

A lopsided grin answered him and once again Peter felt Wade's lips on his own.

Stumbling backwards into Wade's apartment, one last question was still lingering in the back of Peter's mind. Again he broke their heated kiss, gasping for air.

“Who put up the mistletoe?” He managed to breath out.

A dirty cackle escaped the taller man's open mouth. Instead of explaining, he reached out and grabbed Fluffles, the poor forgotten unicorn, from between them and carefully placed her at the table of the living room.

“Of course our magical matchmaker!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! <3
> 
> I hope you liked it. It was fun to write.  
> It was also my first christmas related fanfiction! :D  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. <3
> 
> Sorry for typos and spelling errors!  
> English is not my mother language...


	3. I love you. - I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry originally this story was supposed to end with the second chapter but somehow I ended up writing an omake / extra chapter.  
> hope you like it! <3
> 
> The fluff must go on!

24th December

The snow was piling up outside in front of the windows of Wade's apartment. Almost surreal shone the white flakes against the dark heaven, as the lamps of the living room shed their light upon them. Christmas was finally here. The rainbow colored Christmas lights that were draped over various surfaces in the messy room blinked happily and Fluffles sat in the middle of a mountain of tinsel. Peter snuggled deeper into the amount of blankets and cushions on Wade's couch, his legs stretched out, resting on the small table in front of him. Absentmindedly he zapped through various channels on the TV until he settled on a rather boring movie about cars. The scent of fresh lasagne hung heavy in the air, and their tableware was still standing beside his feet.

Suddenly a chuckle escaped him.

“Wade, stop it. It tickles when you do that.”

A groan answered him. “Your hand stopped.”

His head on Peter's lap, Wade nuzzled his nose in Peter's stomach, his back turned towards the TV. Peter couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped him, as Wade's nose hit the sensitive part of his belly again.

Smiling at the older man, Peter's free hand that had rested on Wade's back, resumed petting his boyfriends neck. A deep grumble of content was audible. Sometimes Peter wondered were Wade had learned to purr like that.

 -

Peter had been surprised by a lot of things once he started to properly get to know the man behind the mask of a merc. He had spent every evening in Wade's apartment, ever since their weird first date, ten days ago.

Deadpool loved junk food. Wade was an excellent cook.

Deadpool was always aware of everything happening around him. Once he put down the mask, a childlike soul who loved to cuddle was revealed.

Globetrotter met domesticity. Insanity was replaced with trust.

Wade's apartment was a mess to say the least. Old magazines, weapons and empty containers of take-out food were laying around. Once you opened his wardrobe, everything inside was perfectly in order.

“ _Gap Moe_ ” Peter had thought to himself as he had discovered it.

 -

“Wade?” Peter asked his half-asleep lover. “Can we watch a DVD?”

“Only if I get to pick the movie.”

“Only if you wake up properly and watch it together with me.”

“Tease.”

“Yet you love me.”

“Damn right ya are.” Wade smiled, cracking an eye open and watching Peter's illuminated face from below. Groaning he rose from his new favourite place in Peter's lap and walked towards the DVD player. He searched through his collection until he finally settled on once disc, putting it into his player. Yawning he went back to his boyfriend who awaited him on the couch with open arms.

“What did you pick?”

“One of the best movies ever made.” Wade proclaimed, grinning wide as he flopped down beside Peter. “Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back”

“Awesome! That's my favourite!” Peter laughed as he snuggled into Wade's side.

The yellow lines rolled over the black screen and the two lovebirds got lost in a galaxy far, far away.

 

Halfway through the movie, Wade shifted beside Peter, bringing him back to reality. Han Solo, Princess Leia, Chewbacca and C3PO were currently being taken hostage by Darth Vader in the Cloud City on Bespin.

Peter glanced up and found Wade's crystal blue eyes staring at him.

“What's wrong?”

Wade blinked. “You never gave me the first date present, you bought.”

Peter stared at him, confused. “Why are you coming up with that now?”

Wade averted his eyes and watched as Lando Calrissian sold his friend to the Empire.

“Dunno… Can you give it to me now?” Grinning he turned back to Peter who was still watching him. A blush spread on Peter's cheeks and he started to chew on his bottom lip.

“But it's so cheesy.” He finally managed to get out, scratching his neck hesitantly.

“Doesn't matter, I still wanna have it. Come ooon...” Wade whined and started to bend over. Without further notice, Wade's lips were nibbling at his neck, sucking hickeys in his pale skin. Peter's giggles turned to full laughters as he felt Wade's calloused hands on his waist, tickling his sensitive skin.

Their one-sided fight didn't last long. Gasping for air between his laughing, Peter surrendered and reluctantly accepted his defeat.

“I give up! I can't- Wade, stop! I can't anymore!”

Slowly Wade ceased from torturing his lover, looking fondly down at the laughing and gasping mess of a boy holding his stomach laying on the couch beneath him.

It took Peter a few seconds to regain his composure. When the brunet finally managed to steady his breathing, he reached down and stuck his hand into the pocket of his pants. Slowly bringing his closed fist up between their bodies, Peter never broke their eye contact. Teasingly slowly he uncurled his fingers, revealing two small silver pendants on thin silver chains. Put together they formed a small Millennium Falcon and each piece had small words engraved in it.

 

_I love you._

 

_I know._

 

Staring down at the necklaces, Wade's blue eyes became even wider and the grin on his cheeky face became soft. Taking Peter's hand with the pendants and intertwining their fingers, he leaned down and placed a wonderful kiss on Peter's lips. Warmth spread from the points where the older man touched him and he contently closed his eyes.

“I love you.” Wade's whispered words brushed over Peter's damp lips.

“I know.”

The clock struck midnight and church bells were faintly audible, as the two of them laid kissing on Wade's comfortable couch ignoring everything else around them. In the background the movie reached its peak, as sweet Princess Leia kissed her heroic Han Solo.

 

“ _I love you.”_

 

“ _I know.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas everyone!! <3


End file.
